


Bughead song prompts

by Southside_smurfett



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southside_smurfett/pseuds/Southside_smurfett
Summary: Just some little one shots of Bughead based off songs I either enjoy or think fits them as a couple. There is a possibility some will be a couple chapters but none of them will go over five. I just needed a little break from writing the same story and I spend 90% of my day with some form of music on so i assumed why not combine my stories and music. There is also a slight chance i will create a full au out of a prompt if get enough engagement.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. "You knew what it was, he is in love"

**Author's Note:**

> Song: You Are In Love -Taylor Swift

("One look, Dark room") 

Betty was standing in the corner of Veronica's upper east side apartment, She had been nursing the same glass of wine for the past four hours. She didn't necessarily wan't to be at one of these party's full of Veronica's snobby rich friends but, she had gotten a half hour rant from the raven haired girl last time she skipped out on a party.

The only two people she has talked to had been Archie her oldest friend and Veronica's fiance and, Her long term boyfriend Jughead Jones who currently had two girls eyeing him and Betty was starting to get annoyed considering the two of them had seen the steamy kiss Jughead gave her an hour ago. She knew for a fact the girls had seen it due to the glares they had been sending her. 

("Meant just for you, Time moved too fast, you play it back")

Jughead ended up looking over at her a second later after sensing eyes on him. He looked her up and down and the wink she gave him in return had him excusing himself from the current conversation he was having with one of Archie's college football teammates.

As soon as he reached her he had her in his arms and whispering a I missed you in her ear. "I think I'm ready to go if you are" She whispered placing her arm around him and he nodded as soon as she finished talking.

They left the apartment in a hurry and Betty sent Veronica a text informing her that the pair had left and that she would see her Wednesday at Cheryl's. Jughead had his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple while they waited for the elevator to get to the lobby.

("You can hear it in the silence, You can feel it on the way home,")

Jughead and Betty reached their car and he opened the passenger side door for her and waited till she got in to walk around to his side of the car. She placed her hand in his once he was settled in and he grinned at her before turning back to the road.

The drive home was filled with a comfortable silence that would have made Betty uncomfortable about if it was anybody else, but this was Jughead and he was the only person she could enjoy this with.

They arrived home about half an hour later to their townhouse in Brooklyn and he gave her hand a kiss before exiting the car and opening her door. She stepped out and laced their hands back together before walking up the little steps. 

He opened the door and let her in first and she sat on the little emerald velvet bench by the front door and took off her heels while he took of his suit jacket and shoes. "How do you feel about a bath and some wine," he asked as she stood up and she gave him a giddy smile "Only if you join me," She spoke walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle and two glasses.

He followed her up the stairs the street light coming in from the windows illuminating her face and making her necklace shine every once in a while. The same necklace that she bought with him in mind and said that she liked to have a necklace with the letter J so that way there was always a part of him with her. 

He had thrown out the idea of him getting a tattoo on his forearm of one of the drawings she did that represents their relationship. She had told him she loved that idea and then proceeded to show him how much she loved him with her body. He was grinning like a idiot about that memory a week later when he was sitting in his friends tattoo shop, getting the line art of a couple with a snake wrapped around them and a rose dangling from the guys hand and a tiny crown one the girls arm. The same crown that Betty had gotten a year before on upper part of her left arm.

He left a kiss on that tattoo as he unzipped her tulle dress and unclasped her bra after she asked for help after struggling to reach her zipper. One he was done turned around and helped him unbutton his shirt while he looked at the tattoos adoring her skin that he could see from his angle. Most of hers were line art and quotes while his had a little more detail and a good amount of his had some connection to her but she also chose to have a handful of hers have a connection to him.

She reached over and turned off the faucet one she was done unbuttoning his shirt and he finished undressing while she pulled down her panties. He looked her up and down and she grinned and playfully hit his chest "Eyes up here," She giggled and he laughed as he sat in the tub and she followed suit nestling herself between his legs.

("You are in love, True love")

After their bath where he brought her to blissful ecstasy with his fingers she got out and pulled him with her to their bedroom after draining the tub. They slowly and sensually made love to each other with 'I love you's' being thrown out with every move.

"I love you" Betty whispered against his chest tracing the tattoos within reach and he ran his hand up and down her arm. This was one of his favorite ways to spend time, making love to Betty and then in their bed afterwards their skin pressed against each others. 

"I love you" he whispered back pulling her impossibly closer. He went through the scenarios in his head and was close to grabbing the emerald ring out of his bed side table. The overwhelming urge to give it to her over powered the fact that this was not the plan. 

He rolled her over so she was on her back and went to reach over to his side of the bed put she reached out and whined at him leaving. "Noooo come back" She whined and he laughed "Just hold on" He said pulling the box out of his drawer.

He turned over to face her and she eyed the box and tilted her head and he cleared his throat and looked at her. "I don't really know how to do this," he said turning the box in his hands and she was smiling up at him.

"I tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound cheesy but i failed miserably," Her giggle made him stop and look at her for a second "I love all the little things about you and the happiness you have brought into my life, I love sharing my life with you and I never want to stop sharing all of this with you, would you be able to put my shitty speech aside and marry me Betty Cooper." She sniffled a little and nodded with a whispered "Yes" and he slid the ring on her finger.

She launched herself on him and he fell back and if it wasn't for the fact that her lips were on his he might have laughed at the amount of force she gave to make him fall back. "I really did try to think of a better speech but it seems like I'm better at writing novels than i am at writing marriage proposals," he laughed when they pulled away and she grinned. "I loved it," she said snuggling closer and leaving kisses along his neck working her way up to his neck. They brought each other to a bliss full release again and they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

("Burnt toast, Sunday, You keep his shirt, he keeps his word, and for once, you let go, of your fears and your ghosts")

The next morning Jughead woke up to a empty bed but smelt pancakes and instantly grinned throwing on a pair of sweats and heading down stairs. He stood and watched her cook for a minute her being oblivious to his presence and she was dancing around the kitchen in his button up from night which went down to her thighs. She had on music and was singing along while flipping pancakes and cutting up fruit. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she giggled turning her head to give him a kiss. 

"Good morning," She giggled as he grabbed a piece of strawberry from the bowl of fruit she had cut up "You seem giddy this morning," He laughed. "Well, I am extremely happy this morning," She said walking back over to the stove to take off the pancakes and put more batter on. 

"Why are you so happy this morning?" He teased and she gave him a goofy grin "Well," she spoke wrapping her arms around his waist "I think it has something to do with this," She said lifting her left hand up to show the ring. 

"Do you like it?" He asked a little worried about the fact that he had no history with jewelry but JB had been helpful with the jewelry shopping. "I love it" She said giving him a kiss that he went to deepen but she giggled pulling away "I have to cook Juggie."

Later when they were laying on the couch her feet resting on his lap as they each read a book. He had had a singular question on his mind since last night and he had sighed and placed his book on the coffee table. Betty had noticed his actions and placed her book down sitting up and moving foreword so that her head rested on his shoulder and his arm instantly went around her waist.

"Whats on your mind love" She asked placing a kiss on his shoulder and his hand slipped under her maxi skirt and ran up and down her calf. "How are you doing with the engagement and the history with your parents," He heard her sigh a little and he turned to place a kiss on her temple.

He knew seeing her parents divorce when she was nine and then get back together and have a bad falling out every couple of months through out her high school years was hard on her. He also knew that it caused her to have some problems committing to relationships and it was something they had dealt with within the first year of their relationship. 

"I have had a couple of moments where I overthink it and worry but I know that I trust you and my fears are just in my head and not real, My therapist and I have talked about my commitment issues enough for me to take a step back and realize that it's all in my head." He gave her a kiss and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Thank you for talking to me about it," She heard the truth in his voice and nodded "Of course, I know I can always talk to you if needed," He smiled at her words and gave her a gentle kiss and a whispered 'always' against her lips. They went back reading but she stayed by him and his hand continued to run up and down her leg. 

"I love you" He randomly said a while after they went back to reading and she gave him a goofy smile and whispered back "I love you" giving him a kiss. She could feel his hold on her tighten slightly and she settled back in at his side and smiled at how their lives together were heading.


	2. "Are you the definition of insanity, or am I"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty secretly got back together a year ago but what happens when he starts to distance himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be more angst than much else but I should have a fluff chapter up soon.

Song: Break My Heart Again -FINNEAS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

("Hey, you  
I'm just now leaving  
Can I come around later on this evening,"

Betty had text Jughead before leaving for her shift at the bar and when she had the change she would sneak a glance at her phone between costumers.

By the time she had dealt with the handsy men and her usual regulars she was able to clock out and finally go home. She climbed into her car a black dodge charger that she had saved up for throughout college and was finally able to get a three years ago.

She glanced at her phone before leaving and still no message from Jughead, there was a message from her mother reminding her that there is currently a opening at the register and she could move back home. She would not be doing that and as politely as she could text her back saying she was happy in New York and that she enjoyed working in the auto shop and at the bar, She also added that she had a degree in mechanics and not journalism.

She went to bed still no reply from Jughead and she tried not to think about the fact that this is how they ended last time. 

("Hey, you  
Good morning  
I'm sure you're busy now, why else would you ignore me?  
Or do you need space?")

Betty woke up and contemplated texting Jughead but didn't want to seem overbearing and after a while she decided on a simple 'Hey, could we talk.' She pressed send and got in the shower getting dressed for her outing with Cheryl for the day.

The two girls walked around shopping and Cheryl try to by something in a color other than black saying that she looked like, "If Wednesday Addams went to a rave," She looked her up and down and Betty laughed.

During lunch at some bistro Cheryl eats at regularly is when she started questioning about Jughead. Cheryl and Toni being the only one's who knew about the rekindling relationship and Betty just shrugged.

"I thought we were doing good and then about a couple weeks ago he started distancing himself and I text him last night to see if I could go over and got no answer. I texted him again this morning asking if we could talk and I have yet to get a response."

"Well he is making the same mistake he did last time and if he distances himself and leaves again then, Fuck him, if he isn't willing to try and make you two work then he isn't worth is B," Betty knew what she said had truth to it she just wasn't ready to accept it.

He finally replied with a simple 'Yeah. My place Tomorrow, 5 pm.' The text came as she was getting ready for bed, even though she was upset with him he was still her soft spot and so she replied with a 'see you then' and went to bed

"Don't pretend that I'm the instigator  
You were the one, but you were born to say goodbye  
Kissed me half a decade later"

When she arrived to his place he opened the door he was in sweatpants and a t shirt and inhaling a cigarette. She was a little more dressed with her black bustier top and red skater skirt, finished off with a pair of thigh high boots and a black leg harness with a metal heart in the middle placed on her left thigh. 

"You look nice" He said letting her in and closing the door walking over the the couch to lean against it. "You hardly talk to me for four goddamn weeks and the first thing you say is you look nice." She exclaimed glaring at him.

"Can we just get this over with" He grunted taking another drag of his cigarette and her eyebrows raised, "Get what over with?" She asked hoping she didn't already know the answer.

"The yelling, the getting mad, the i'm done, and then we can all get on with our day." He said snuffing out his cigarette in the ash tray on his coffee table. 

"We wouldn't be here if you wouldn't have kissed me and told me this is want you wanted. We wouldn't be here if you would grow the fuck up and make a fucking decision when it comes to if you want this relation ship or not. So, I am going to take as long as i want standing here telling you all the ways you put yourself in this position and then i'll leave, because i am done Jughead and i'm not coming back this time."

("Go ahead and break my heart again  
Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in  
Are you the definition of insanity?  
Or am I?  
Or am I?  
It must be nice  
To love someone who lets you break them twice")

"Let's start with YOU tracking me down a year ago and then saying you regret how we ended and you want to try again, YET, Here you are doing the same shitty thing six years later. How about when you said you loved me and I was a idiot who believed you and let myself fall in love with you. How about when you needed somebody to be there for you to help you process your feelings when Gladys died and I was the one by your side, But when my dad was in the hospital and they were pretty sure he wasn't going to make, where were you huh. You were out drinking with your friends and going out and clubbing while your girlfriend is in a hospital have anxiety attacks every other couple of hours and I was falling apart but you didn't care. How about when you started shutting me out and I tried to figure out why and I didn't just walk away, because you didn't want to face your feelings for me and I didn't push you too. I waited and when you finally said that this is what you wanted and you were sure of that and I believed you when you promised not do this shit again." She paused for a second taking a shaky breath.

"You know it must be nice" She laughed and he looked confused but didn't say anything. "It must be really fucking nice to have someone love you so much and be there for you and try to make things work and yet you still took that and ruined it. It must be nice to love someone who allows you back in and lets you break them again. I'm done Jug and I can't do this anymore because you won't take our relationship seriously." She stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I'm just not ready for relationship with you right now and I'm sorry I put you through all that." He wouldn't look up at her not wanting to see her reaction to his words

Betty nodded and swallowed around the lump in her throat "Well congratulations you're not in a relationship anymore." She said walking out throwing a bye over her shoulder as she left.

That night she spent crying in her bed thinking about the past year of her life and hating how much she cherished those memories. When she got up the next morning she was glad that it was the weekend and she didn't have work.

She opted to stay in bed till about three in the afternoon and then decided a bath might be nice. She looked herself up and down in the mirror, the over-sized sweatshirt and sweatpants mixed with her tear stained face made her feel like a stereotypical movie character after a breakup. 

She didn't care though stripping down and hoping in the bath for about forty-five minutes and getting out to put on a new set of a over-sized sweatshirt and sweatpants. She laid in bed scrolling through twitter and instagram just to get her mind of things. 

After a while she had ordered food and when then the doorbell rang twenty minutes later she was expecting food not Cheryl standing there with a box of mint chip ice cream and a stack of the twilight movies (Their favorite shitty movies to watch during times like this.) 

"I thought you might need some time with your cousin and vampires" She said walking in to place the movies on the counter and putting the ice cream in the freezer. Betty hugged her and asked how she knew about the break up, "Archie called." She responded and Betty nodded staying in Cheryl's embrace until the doorbell went off again and this time it was her food.

The two girls sat and ate watching the movies and joking about the same scenes they had laughed at for years. The weight on Betty's chest had lightened for the night and she slowly got better over the course of next three months.

Veronica and Reggie were having a party at their sky rise apartment for Veronica's birthday. Betty had a shift at the bar from 1-6 and was supposed to be at Veronica's by 7:30 under request of the birthday girl her self.

Cheryl and Toni had came and hung out at the bar for the last hour of her shift and then she drove them all to her house where she changed and touched up her makeup. They got to Veronica's by 7:37 and then they were rushed in by the birthday girl who was acting like they were an hour late instead of seven.

Later in the night she had seen Jughead arrive and go up to Reggie and Archie. She had expected him there due to the fact that those three were extremely close friends but that still didn't make it easier when she saw him, the first time since their break up. She was managing her emotions just fine, until an hour later when she saw him in the corner of the room with a girl on his arm and the two laughing and him with that damn smirk on his face.

She was talking with Cheryl and Toni when this happened and they looked over and she heard Cheryl mutter "That bastard" under her breath. Betty quickly walked out of the apartment and giving Veronica a quick goodbye on her way out.

Once she had closed the door she sprinted for the stairs knowing that the elevator would give to much time for someone to catch up to her. She unzipped her heeled boots real quick once reaching the stairs so that she wouldn't fall going down them.

She had gotten to her car and sat in the driver seat crying for a couple minutes before Cheryl and Toni were knocking on the window and she unlocked the doors letting Cheryl climb into the back and Toni into the passenger side.

"Oh Betty," She heard Toni sigh before leaning over and hugging her ad she sobbed into her shoulder. Soon Cheryl's arms wrapped around her slightly, Cheryl doing so as well as she could from the back seat. 

Soon she had calmed down and wiped her tears before turning to the two girls and speaking "Thank you for being here. I thought I was over this, sorry." 

"You have nothing to say sorry about," Toni said rubbing her arm and Betty gave her a smile. "How about we go back to your place and watch some movies and eat some ice cream and have a girls night." Cheryl suggested and Betty nodded happy to have two friends like this.

"I'm stopping to get fast food on the way though because those tiny little foods Veronica had are not enough." I said starting the car and starting to drive. Toni nodded her agreement and Cheryl just shook her head but ended up ordering as much food as the two others.

"How are you doing?" Cheryl asked after their first movie ended and Betty looked over at her and shrugged. 

"Not the greatest, but i'll get better over time." She said "Especially if i have you two with me."

"Hell yeah you will." Toni said enthusiastically and Betty laughed.

She knew she would be okay and that while it took some she started to recognize that she doesn't regret her relationship with Jughead like she thought she did. She appreciates the relationship and she has learned from it and while she doesn't want to see him she does still have a love for him that she knows won't go away. They shared to much together and for the months that they were in complete bliss and had loved each other so much, she knew those would always be happy memories that she'd never forget how she felt during those times.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write one shots so if it reads oddly I'm sorry about that I hope to get better at writing one shots and i hope you all enjoy.


End file.
